Fun Laundry At Home
by lelouch0zerogeass
Summary: Ash (Satoshi) Ketchum takes a short break from his journey and goal to becoming a Pokemon Master to visit his mother, Delia (Hanako) Ketchum, at their home in Pallet Town. He always considered Delia to be a stunning attractive woman despite her age. One day a little accident leads to some hot fun between the mother and son.
1. Chapter 1

His name was Ash (Satoshi) Ketchum, he was 18 but he still lived at home with his mother, Delia (Hanako) Ketchum. He started as a Pokemon trainer at the age of 10. Although he had yet to attain the goal of becoming a Pokemon Master, he decided to drop by at his home in Pallet Town as he had not seen his mom for a while. Plus he thought Delia liked him assisting her out around the house. She was certainly not frail, but who does not want a helping hand?

Ash was 5'10" tall, about 183 pounds, black hair. Delia constantly told him that he was an attractive man. He occasionally looked at himself nude in the mirror and did not hate what he saw, though to be candid he was not delighted with the proportions of his package. It was not tiny by any means, but just a common 6 inches and as wide as an Italian sausage. But he watched so much pornography that sometimes he wished he was as big as the men with dicks almost as large as their arm...alright, so perhaps not that large but he would not hate it being larger!

Delia genuinely looked great for her age, though she was frequently unhappy and thought no guy wanted her. She was absolutely wrong in believing that though, there were numerous men who wanted her, for some reason she was simply too imperceptive to notice that.

Ever since Ash had returned, they have been spending a lot of time together. It was quite pleasant getting to hang out more.

On one very fascinating day, Delia changed into a one piece bathing suit, one that must be new since he had never seen it, and moved down to the pool. He guessed the pool was recently opened since he never heard of it the last time he was in Pallet Town. Ash turned down the request to accompany her because his swim trunks were missing. He instead took the time to 'catch up' on things he had missed. By this he meant looking at pornography in the internet of course.

It took him some time to get anything in the internet that ignited his interest, but he eventually attained a huge erection and began stroking like there was no tomorrow.

Just then, through the window, he spotted Delia coming to the door.

"Shit!" Ash cursed as he tried to put his stiffened dick back into his trousers.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

"I seriously have to masturbate or I'm about to go off inside!"

Ash withdrew to the bathroom, thinking of jerking off but he knew Delia would be inside any moment, so instead he simply rose up and waited for his dick to go flaccid again. He came out and asked Delia about how the pool was.

"It was great. You know there's also a new fitness center down there too, you should trying going there some time." She smiled at him.

"Sure mom," Ash replied.

Delia went over to the washer and dryer, transferred a lot of clothes from the wash to the dryer, and then put some dirty clothes into the wash. It had been hot lately. This must be why Delia was still wearing just her one piece bathing suit. Ash was surprised how revealing this suit was. She had been complaining about her weight, but this was a very low cut and crotch-riding piece. He could actually tell that she had shaved her bikini line. He did not know why he caught himself staring. He guessed because he had never seen her like this before.

"Oh no!" Ash heard Delia call out, "The laundry detergent cap fell behind the dryer. It doesn't look like the dryer can come out with ease. Ash, can you get me a hangar?"

"Sure mom!" He walked to the bedroom closet and got a hanger. Unfortunately, they were all plastic. A wire hanger would have been perfect.

Ash handed the hanger to Delia and she sat up on the washer, bent at an angle, trying to get the detergent cap with the plastic hanger. He could not help but start staring again. Her crotch on her swimsuit was so small that he could not believe his own mother was wearing this. She came back up and handed him the hanger.

"This isn't working," she sighed. She then grabbed a broom and decided she would push the cap to the side till they could reach it without it being behind the dryer.

She once again did this twist move. Basically, her ass was on the washer while she twisted her upper body so she could maneuver the broom while still sitting firmly on the wash. This time Ash noticed something different though…

Either it was an accident, or Delia pushed the crotch of her swimsuit to the side. In plain view, he could see a part of her moistened pussylip.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 _Sorry for the long delay. I intend on updating more frequently._

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


End file.
